The testing methods developed in this project will be used to evaluate the safety performance of preproduction and prototype containment equipment. Additional testing methods will be developed to monitor the operating efficiency of this equipment under laboratory use conditions. These methods will also be used to determine the aerosol hazard potential of various research procedures and activities. These studies will be conducted in the future by contract personnel at the Frederick Cancer Research Center.